Spying
by Twilight Kisses
Summary: Oneshot, SxS. Sakura couldn't help but wonder where her friend disappears to. Syaoran one day finds his girlfriend spying in the bushes and somehow gets dragged into it as well...he attempts to try and find a way to distract her because spying is wrong...


**Summary:** Sakura notices something going on with Rika-chan as she visits the elementary school quite frequently. Normally she'd mind her own business but couldn't help her curiosity. One day after school when Tomoyo is in Choir practice, she wants to get to the bottom of it so Syaoran ends up there with her knowing its wrong and finds a way to try and distract her...

**Pairings:** SakuraxSyaoran, implied TeradaxRika

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any of it's characters, which all belongs to CLAMP._

* * *

**Spying**

How he ended up in this situation, Syaoran hadn't a clue really. It had been a regular Wednesday afternoon, after soccer practice that day. He had been coming out of the back door of the gymnasium after having showered and changed out of his soccer uniform and had been in search of his long term girlfriend after her cheerleading practice let out. He waited around the area where the track field was, where the girls usually practiced and where Sakura always waited for him. Scratching his head and looking around, he had to wonder where she had gone off to.

He waited a few more moments before Yanagisawa Naoko came out, greeting him with a kind smile and pointing off in the direction she had seen Sakura leave. He nodded his head in thanks and rounded a corner of the high school only to find Sakura huddling behind a bush. Raising a curious brow, he wandered over to see what she was up to.

A mischievous idea came to his mind on the way over and Syaoran grinned while very quietly crouching down behind her before clamping a hand over her mouth. She gave a muffled scream, falling back into his arms and knocking him over so that she ended up landing on top of him. She struggled against him and he could hear the mumbled screams for '_Help!, Syaoran!, Tomoyo-chan!, Somebody! Let go, Help!'_

Chuckling, he pulled her against him, causing shivers to rack through her body as she struggled until suddenly she stopped and went stiff. A seconds later, she seemed to relax against him when she realized who it was and Syaoran decided it was safe to let go of her.

Sakura clasped a hand over her chest, breathing heavily while trying to calm down and narrowed her eyes at him. "Hoeee...Syaoran...don't ever do that again, you really scared me!" she hissed at him.

He burst out laughing, but was surprised that this time she clamped a hand over his mouth and put her finger to her lips to indicate that he be quiet. Raising a thick brow, he wondered what in Clow's name she was doing here still in her cheerleading uniform hiding in the bushes. He blushed slightly when he saw her crawling back over to the bushes, breifly seeing just how short that uniform was. He cleared his throat and shook his thoughts away before crawling up beside her.

"What are you doing?" he whispered to her.

"Shh! I'm trying to figure something out," she answered, peering into the bushes. Syaoran placed his head down beside her as he looked on to see what ever it was that she saw while their cheeks pressed against each other.

"Sasaki?" he questioned with surprise to see their familiar classmate standing nearby a tree that stood on the Seijou High School side of the fence that separated it from the elementary school. She was standing there in her school uniform as the wind blew lightly around her, tousling her short, reddish hair and skirt. In her hands, she held a small box to her chest. It looked like she was waiting for someone. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, "just why exactly are you spying on her?"

"Shh! I'm not spying!"

Syaoran sat back with a smug look on his face as he eyed her with a hint of amusement. It wasn't like Sakura to spy on anyone and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Tomoyo had put her up to it. "Really? Then what are you doing?"

"I'm watching to see who Rika-chan is meeting," she informed him.

"Spying, you mean," he reached over and tugged gently on her short, light auburn hair that hung by the side of her face.

"..."

"Why?"

Sakura looked at him before sitting back as well and whispered her explanation to him. "Well you see...it's like this..." she started, taking a quick look to see if Rika was still there by herself. "Ever since elementary Rika-chan has liked someone. I've never found out who it was, but I sort of had an idea...though I wasn't sure...anyway...she usually comes to our cheerleading practice to watch us and wait for Naoko-chan so that they can go to piano lessons together. Lately she hasn't been coming so I guess I was getting kind of worried. I tried to confront her, but she only turned all red and said it wasn't anything...so I'm trying to find out for myself."

"It's not like you to spy, Sakura," Syaoran frowned slightly. "It's usually something that Daijouji likes to spend her time doing, particularly on us."

Sakura laughed nervously, knowing that her boyfriend was correct about what he was saying. This wasn't something that she normally did, but for the last eight or so years, she's been dying to know who it was that had captured Rika's heart. She couldn't help but think if maybe it was someone from their high school, especially since she was waiting in a secluded area on the school grounds.

"But I really want to find out..." Sakura whined in a small voice.

"It's wrong to spy, Sakura," he lightly chided, curling her hair around his finger teasingly. He nearly melted when she adorably pouted up at him. He sat there a few moments with her before starting to get up. "Anyway, let's go."

"No!" she quietly protested, "I might miss out!"

"Sakura..." he sighed. He knew that she was stubborn and this could get difficult. "Well I'm leaving then. I guess you'll just have to walk home by yourself and miss out on our good bye kiss..." he said, hoping it'd work on her. He knew how much she loved him walking her home, where they'd hold hands and he'd kiss her goodbye at her gate...

He was about to get up and leave when she tugged him back down beside her by his school uniform tie. She locked her arms around his waist and dragged him down to her level. "Oh no you don't mister! You're staying here!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because..." she said, "I need a spy partner!"

Syaoran sweat-dropped, "and just where is Daijouji?"

"Choir practice." Sakura simply replied.

"Sakura, let go of me...this isn't right..."

She gazed up at him with her large, emerald eyes and pouty, pink lips. He drew back, suddenly feeling a bit flustered and before he knew it, she had him. He sighed in defeat and relaxed a somewhat, allowing her to remove her arms. He knew he couldn't say no to her. _'This girl has me wrapped around her little finger...'_ he admitted to himself with a groan, _'this spying is so wrong...'_

The minutes slipped by and Syaoran grew bored while Sakura got excited every time she thought she heard something but it turned out to only be the leaves rustling in the soft wind. He was about to fall asleep when he heard her let out a gasp. Looking up, he saw through the bushes what had surprised her. There, standing in the area where no students usually occupied, was Sasaki Rika and...

"T-Terada-sensei?" he whispered with disbelief upon seeing their former elementary school teacher (who still taught the fourth grade there) standing in front of Rika with a soft smile. She was holding the gift up to him. "What's he doing there?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know..."

They were too far away to hear anything that Rika and Terada-sensei were saying, but found themselves shocked when they began to lean toward each other. Syaoran's eyes widened and he blushed, knowing that this was a _private_ moment between the two. His eyes narrowed a bit and he clamped his hand over his girlfriend's eyes, startling her from her shocked stare at the nearby scene and crushed her against him. He burried his face into her neck, intent on giving the other couple their moment without prying eyes. He knew all too well what it was like to be spied on during those moments.

"S-Syaoran!"

"Shhh!" he hissed, "can't you see this must be private for them? Obviously because they found a secluded area to do this!"

"But I want to see...!" she pushed his hand away and went back into the bushes.

Panicking, Syaoran tried to think of something that would distract her from the scene. As if a light bulb brightened above his head, he scrambled as quietly as he could over to Sakura gathered her up in his arms, crushing his lips over her's before she could say anything.

She stiffened in his arms for a moment before pulling herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He moved his lips against hers softly and she moaned softly against his mouth. He ran his fingers through her auburn tresses, slipping his tongue against her lips. She parted her lips allowing him access as they caressed each other passionately. Before they could get any further, they were interrupted with a startled gasp.

Breaking apart they looked up to see Rika standing above the bushes, her hands clasped over her mouth and blushing at the scene she had just witnessed.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" she stuttered, "I w-was just talking to our old teacher Terada-sensei when we heard some noises coming from the bushes and thought we'd come see what it was, we didn't mean to!"

Syaoran and Sakura both glanced up to see that Terada-sensei was standing there next to Rika, equally flustered at the scene.

"We're sorry, Kinomoto, Li, we didn't mean to interrupt you!" he apologized.

Syaoran pulled Sakura to her feet and shook his head. "No, no! We're sorry! We didn't mean to-um...let's go Sakura!" and with that, he sped off pulling Sakura behind him, leaving behind a trail of dust.

Terada-sensei and Rika turned to each other with puzzled looks on their faces. What did Syaoran mean? Blushing intently, they realized that the two must've seen them...which meant...

"Oh dear, this isn't good..." he said shakily.

"I-it's okay...Sakura-chan and Li-kun won't say anything if they saw..." Rika tried to assure him, hoping that she was right.

"Nevertheless, we'll still have to be careful and try to find a new place to meet..." he said, looking around making sure that there was no one else. Rika nodded in agreement before the two quickly said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

* * *

Elsewhere Sakura and Syaoran were breathing heavily while leaning against the school on the far side of the building. They were given a few odd looks by lingering students that were passing by as they tried to catch their breaths.

"D-do y-you think the-they know?" Sakura whispered.

"This-this is your f-fault," Syaoran breathed heavily. "I told you we shouldn't have been spying! It's wrong..."

"Well you're the one who stayed with me!"

"Only because you made me!"

"I did not! ... Oh wait...maybe I did...heh heh!" she laughed nervously, "But...I feel bad now...Rika-chan must know that we know that she's secretly seeing a teacher...I don't want to see either of them getting in trouble or anything...she must be so worried!"

"It's okay," Syaoran placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll just forget that we saw anything and it never happened."

"Right! Their secret is safe with us!" she said with determination that made her eyes sparkle and Syaoran smile at her. "Still...I did have some sort of idea it might've been...especially with the Illusion card that time...Rika-chan said..." she trailed off as Syaoran vaguely remembered that event from so long ago. Then her eyes widened, remembering something. "That ring I saw on Rika-chan's finger...do you think...?"

"It's none of our business anyway," Syaoran said.

"Yeah...I guess you're right..."

"Hey guys!" came a voice from around the corner, startling them both causing them to cling to each other. "Where were you? You look like you just ran a marathon!"

"Hoeee!"

"Ah!"

"Eeek!"

"Tomoyo-chan..."

"Hey Sakura-chan, Li-kun," she greeted with a smile. "So why are you guys hiding over here? I was looking everywhere for you and why are you still in your cheerleading uniform?"

"Hoee..." Sakura looked down at herself with a sweat-drop. She had been in a such a hurry to see where Rika had run off to that she forgot to change.

"Well are you going to answer?" Tomoyo asked, her smile turning more sly. "Or were you two having some...alone time? Oh ho ho ho!" she beamed, holding her video camera up to their blushing faces.

"Daijouji..."

"Hoee...I'm going to go get changed!" and with that Sakura ran off.

"I'll uh...I'm going with her to meet her at the gym, yeah!" Syaoran said, nervously eying Tomoyo's video camera and dashing off in the direction Sakura went.

A mischievous glint passed through Tomoyo's amethyst eyes as she patted her trusty video camera. "No worries...I caught it all on tape anyway...oh ho ho ho ho!"

* * *

_owari_

* * *

so how was that? I thought it was a cute idea that popped in my head while reading the manga over again, seeing how Sakura had always been suspicious about it but never really said much. Still I think she'd be a bit surprised, but would accept it if she actually did figure out Rika's secret XD


End file.
